


My Temple In Between Those Thighs

by ObnoxiouslyZukka



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bratty Zuko, Dom Jet (Avatar), Dom Sokka (Avatar), Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, Established Relationship, Light BDSM, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Safewords, Smut, Sub Zuko (Avatar), Trans Sokka (Avatar), Trans Zuko (Avatar), Vaginal Fingering, ruined orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObnoxiouslyZukka/pseuds/ObnoxiouslyZukka
Summary: It was nearly too much for Zuko to handle; both of his boyfriends focusing their attention on him andonlyhim.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2014528
Comments: 22
Kudos: 206





	My Temple In Between Those Thighs

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> On tumblr I did a little ask-request game where I'd shuffle my Spotify wrapped playlist and write a little oneshot based on it. 
> 
> This one is (loosely) based off of Pray by Ryan Vasquez. 
> 
> If you like it I'd greatly appreciate a comment and kudos!
> 
> Enjoy ;)

It was nearly too much for Zuko to handle; both of his boyfriends focusing their attention on _him_ and only him. It was the sweetest sort of torture there was to have Sokka’s expert mouth on his cock, licking firmly, sucking softly, backing off every time Zuko started to get close. 

Then there was Jet.

Sitting behind him so Zuko could lay back against his chest, hands teasing at every other sensitive area on Zuko’s body, pressing soft kisses and contrastingly hard bites over his neck and shoulders no doubt leaving a myriad of marks on his pale skin. And _God_ , his mouth. Rambling absolute _filth_ , all rough and low.

“It’s so fucking hot seeing Sokka eat you out, darling,” Jet rumbled in his ear, one hand loosely wrapping around his throat and the other dragging the pad of his thumb over one of Zuko’s abused nipples. “Keeping you _right_ on edge; fuck, baby, I could sit back and watch this all day. Feel you squirm against me, unable to do anything but just take it.”

“Nngh,” was the best response Zuko could give, not sure if he wanted to arch into the touch or flinch away from it. A sharp ache accompanying the shocks of pleasure every time Jet rubbed his thumb over his nipple. They had ditched the clamps just a few minutes ago for the express reason of Jet wanting to do _this_. “Ahh - _Sokka_ ,” Zuko whined, high and needy, hands tightening into fists in the sheets as Sokka suddenly landed a series of hard, quick swipes of his tongue against his cock. The hard, smooth ball of his tongue ring contrasting the soft, textured feel of his tongue and making his legs shake at the sensation.

“You gettin’ close again, doll?” Jet asked, pressing a soft kiss right below Zuko’s ear and pinching hard at his nipple.

Zuko yelped, whole body jolting at the mix of pleasure and pain before he nodded. “Y-Yeah,” he managed between panting breaths, voice cracking. “C-Can I?” he asked, dropping his head back against Jet’s shoulder. “Please? Please, can I cum? P-Please? ‘m so close - _Please_?” he babbled, familiar tension building between his legs _quickly_ with the way Sokka was licking firm circles against his cock with no indication that he was going to stop... Until he _did_. “F-Fuck - Fuck, shit, I-I’m gonna - I-I - No!” 

“Awww, baby, did you think we were gonna let you cum already?” Jet cooed condescendingly with a little tsking chuckle as Zuko writhed against him. 

Sokka easily caught Zuko’s hand when he tried to reach down and just push himself over the edge, desperate for release. “No...” he sobbed when those attempts were stopped in their tracks, feeling hot tears spill over as he buried his face against Jet’s neck. 

“Shh, baby, we’re gonna take care of you. I promise,” Sokka reassured softly, kissing softly against Zuko’s knuckles. “And just think, by the time we _do_ let you cum, it’s going to be the best orgasm you’ve ever had.” 

Zuko couldn’t do anything but sob softly and try to burrow further against Jet’s neck in an attempt to hide his tears. His cock _ached_ from being denied so many times, every single nerve in his body felt raw and oversensitive, shivers going through his whole body as Sokka rubbed a warm hand up and down the outside of his thigh. 

His eyes were screwed shut so he didn’t see the concerned look his boyfriends shared when they realized he was _actually_ crying. 

“Hey, darling, you doing okay?” Jet asked. 

“No!” Zuko couldn’t help but wail, “I _need_ to cum. I-It hurts.”

He felt Sokka’s hand against his cheek, gently coaxing him to raise his head. “Baby, look at me for a second,” Sokka said softly, and Zuko reluctantly lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare blearily at Sokka. “Take a deep breath for me, sunshine,” he said and only then did Zuko realize they were trying to check in - not just tease him. 

Zuko still followed Sokka’s instruction, though, sucking in a deep, shaky breath and slowly letting it out, repeating it two more times at Sokka’s insistence and, admittedly, feeling a lot more grounded and not quite as intensely raw. His whole body was still thrumming and his cock still ached from the buildup but he wasn’t as overwhelmed. “I’m okay,” he sighed.

“You sure? What’s your color? _Be honest_ ,” Jet said, a hint of a threat in the last two words.

“Green!” Zuko snapped. “Has _always_ been green,” he added in a grumble. 

“You were crying, sweetheart, how were we supposed to know?” Sokka sighed, reaching out to wipe away a few stray tears from Zuko’s face.

“Maybe ‘cus I didn’t say otherwise?” Zuko scoffed. 

Jet scoffed behind him, smoothing back the hair that had fallen into Zuko’s face. “You’ve forgotten your words before, darling, when things get too intense,” he pointed out. 

Zuko rolled his eyes at that. “Well I _didn’t_ this time. Can I cum now?” he huffed impatiently. 

“Hmmm... I dunno, you’re being pretty fucking bratty. What’d’you think, Jet?” Sokka hummed in contemplation. 

“I think...” Jet started, making Zuko’s whole body jolt when he flicked his nipple, “Our darling boyfriend may have just earned himself a ruined orgasm.” 

“What?! No! That’s not fair!” Zuko shouted indignantly. “It’s not _my_ fault that you guys were being fucking _stupid_ and - Mmph!” 

Jet’s hand clamped over his mouth cut his words off effectively much to Zuko’s dismay. “I’d stop _now_ if you wanna cum _at all,”_ Jet growled lowly against his ear. 

The frustrated yell that Zuko _wanted_ to let out was muffled just as well against Jet’s hand before he reluctantly slumped against him. The fight draining out of him as he quickly realized that yelling and bratting would result in the _opposite_ of what he wanted.

And Zuko knew if he called ‘yellow’ and told them he couldn’t handle having his orgasm ruined right now that they’d properly take care of him but that also wasn’t the case.

It didn’t mean he had to sit back and be happy about it, though.

Nor was he going to give up that easy. Just switching tactics and, as soon as Jet lifted his hand off of his mouth, he set Sokka with the best puppy dog eyes he could. “Sokka...” he whined sweetly, “Please?”

“Well... Maybe,” Sokka chewed on his lip, glancing between Zuko and Jet with a soft resigned sigh that made Zuko’s heart swell with hope. Sokka leaned in and kissed him; soft and sweet and loving - _promising_. “If you hadn’t thrown a tantrum and called us _stupid_ for checking in,” he sneered against Zuko’s lips; shattering every last hope Zuko had. 

The little huff of laughter from Jet just made anger flood his veins and it took everything in Zuko not to throw _another_ tantrum that he knew would result in something even _worse_ than just one ruined orgasm. 

Jet reached out to pull Sokka in to get a kiss, too, before telling Sokka to switch spots with him so he could have a turn. 

By the time Sokka settled behind him and Jet made himself comfortable between his legs, Zuko had sufficiently backed away from the edge but his cock was still just as intensely sensitive. 

“Ahh,” Zuko whined, high and breathy, at the first swipe of Jet’s tongue against him.

“That feel good, sunshine?” Sokka muttered against his ear, hands rubbing up and down Zuko’s arms, chest, stomach, roaming everywhere they could reach. 

“Y-Yeah,” Zuko moaned, nodding and dropping his head back against Sokka’s shoulder. “Feels so good,” he sighed, eyes fluttering closed and breath hitching when he felt Jet press two fingers inside of his aching, neglected hole. 

“Bet it does,” Sokka chuckled, kissing the blooming bruises that Jet left on his neck. “ _Fuck_ , I’m already so wet just from hearing those sweet noises of yours,” he groaned. “Can’t _wait_ to get that mouth on me. Make you watch while Jet eats me out and fucks me and makes me cum _over and over_ again like he’s _so good_ at after we ruin you,” Sokka whispered hotly against his ear, sending a shiver down Zuko’s spine at the words and how they were said. 

“Sokka,” Zuko whined - a cross between a plea and a complaint. “S’n-not _fair_...”

“Oh, isn’t it?” Sokka teased, pinching and rolling one of Zuko’s nipples unkindly between his fingers and chuckling lowly when Zuko’s whole body jerked. “You decided to be a little brat when we were just trying to make sure you were okay. What did you expect? Were we supposed to just let that go without punishment?” 

“Nngh,” Zuko groaned, the half-formed response in his brain melting away when Jet’s fingers found his g-spot and proceeded to rub against it firmly. “O-Oh my _God_ ,” he said in a breathy moan when Jet followed that up with hard suction against his cock.

“Shit, you already getting close again?” Sokka chuckled breathlessly.

“Uh uh,” Zuko lied in a shaky whimper, burying his face against Sokka’s neck and pating harshly against his skin as he felt that tension build again with every press against that spot inside of him and every swipe of Jet’s tongue against his oversensitive cock. 

“‘m not sure I believe that, baby,” Sokka tsked, hands finding Zuko’s to tangle their fingers together tightly. 

“N-No,” Zuko whimpered, sobbing softly when Jet _slowed down_.

Every slow, hard lick made Zuko’s thighs shake as they quickly drove Zuko _insane_. Inching him closer and closer to the edge without going over until he was _right there_. He could feel his heartbeat through his whole body, breaths coming out hard and fast, accompanied by little whines and sobs. 

If Sokka was talking, Zuko couldn’t hear it over the loudness of the blood rushing through his veins. It was all _so intense_ and Zuko almost thought he might _die_ from it. The pause between swipes of tongue gradually increasing, keeping Zuko _right there_ teetering on the edge without pushing him over. 

How Jet was able to do that so well was completely beyond Zuko and he both loved and hated it at the same time. 

“Ahhh!” Zuko gasped when Jet suddenly landed a series of quick, hard licks against him, rocking his fingers against that spot inside of him and effectively shoving Zuko right over the edge into what would’ve surely been the most intense orgasm he’s _ever_ experienced.

...If Jet hadn’t immediately pulled away. 

“No!” Zuko all but screamed, writhing and straining against Sokka’s hold as his cock throbbed painfully in protest, hole clenching around nothing, and hips uselessly grinding down in a last-ditch attempt for much needed friction. “No... No, no, no, no, noooo...” Zuko cried.

“Shh, baby, we’ve got you,” Sokka cooed softly, a stark contrast to the bruising grip he had on Zuko’s wrists; preventing him from even _trying_ to touch himself. “You’re okay, sweetheart.”

“ _H-Hurts_ ,” Zuko sobbed against his neck, instinctively trying to cross his legs for even _a little_ bit of friction but those attempts were stopped by a pair of strong hands gripping his thighs.

“Maybe you’ll think about this before you decide to be a little brat next time,” Jet scoffed. 

Zuko just whined in response, breath hitching and catching in his throat as a deep ache settled between his legs.

“ _Breathe_ , baby,” Sokka muttered gently. 

“Nnnngh,” Zuko groaned in an exhale, sharply sucking in another breath and going limp against Sokka’s chest; reluctantly giving up his fight. 

The hands on his thighs loosened their vice grip to instead massage over the tense, trembling muscles. “Think you’ve learned your lesson?” Jet asked after a few moments, once Zuko managed to slow his breathing a little. 

“Mhm,” Zuko muttered, nodding weakly and swallowing softly. Eyes still closed, face still buried against Sokka’s neck, little shivers going through his whole body. 

“Good boy,” Jet praised, and despite how _terrible_ that had been, Zuko couldn’t help a little smile at the praise. 

“If you’re good maybe we can try again tomorrow,” Sokka suggested, pressing a soft kiss against the top of Zuko’s head. 

Zuko sighed softly, a little discontent noise coming out with the puff of air as he shifted to curl up against Sokka so he was leaning his side against Sokka’s chest which made it easier to pout up at him. “Not tonight?”

“No, sunshine, not tonight,” Sokka chuckled, pressing a quick kiss against those pouting lips. “You did good, though. Took your punishment so well,” he purred, raising a hand to card through his hair softly.

With a little happy sigh, Zuko laid his head back against Sokka’s shoulder, too caught up in basking in the warm, fuzzy feeling that filled him at the praise to notice Jet shaking his head and mouthing, ‘No he didn’t’ at Sokka.

Nor did he notice Sokka’s eye roll in return.

“You spoil him,” Jet sighed heavily. 

“He deserves it,” Sokka said before Zuko could even react. 

“You guys are lucky that I love you,” Jet scoffed, rolling his eyes but there was enough fondness behind those words that it made Zuko’s heart swell knowing they were true. 

And, despite Jet’s claims that _Sokka_ spoils him, Jet still ran a warm bath for him and massaged his sore muscles before they all cuddled up together to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!!
> 
> If you did PLEASE leave a comment and lemme know if you want to see more!
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated and it always lights up my day whenever I see a nice comment on one of my fics <3
> 
> (Also... aside from genuinely wanting to get between Zuko's legs, Jet definitely told Sokka to switch with him because he knew Sokka wouldn't follow through with the chosen punishment lmao. Sokka is just... too soft.)


End file.
